Suicide Note rap album by Imperator
Hi! My name is Steven Laws. I'm a Los Angeles based rap music producer, songwriter, recording artist, and performer. My stage name is "Imp" and I'm currently working on my album "SUICIDE NOTE" which will be released in August. This "SUICIDE NOTE" Fundraising Campaignwill help me complete and promote the album. The Album “Suicide Note” Is the story of a suicidal man that seeks help from the church only to find the Preacher in a lewd situation. The man decides that this is the final straw and goes on a drinking binge in preparation to killing himself. As he sits down writing his suicide note he thinks about friends, family, heaven, hell, life, death, and the religious consequences. A demon appears in the image of the man encouraging him to commit suicide only to be challenge by an angel who appears in the image of the man telling him not to kill himself and giving him reasons to live. "I’m really excited about this album because it’s unique, conceptual, and moves along like a movie. Each song will be a piece of a puzzle in this audio yet vivid album experience. I would like to shoot several promotional music videos for this album.” Note: Being an independent artist allows me to express myself without compromise. Thus some of the songs are dark, humorous, and controversial. Some may choose to negatively judge this work of art based on one or two pieces of the puzzle. The subject matter could be disturbing in nature for some viewers and listeners, and parental discretion is advised. I don’t encourage suicide. In fact I hope this album will raise suicide awareness and can be an advocate for suicide prevention. When? I’ve already demoed quite a few songs, however I plan on writing about twenty and using about fourteen for the album. The release date for the album is tentatively August 25, 2011. Where? The album will be produced, recorded, mixed, and mastered in Los Angeles, California. I will start performing in July to promote the album, and in August there will be a big album release party in Los Angeles or Hollywood. Why? This is rap music outside of the box. Not the same twenty songs played over and over again on the radio. It’s great indie rap music with a subject matter that will strike up conversations and promote suicide awareness. The songs are well thought out, interesting, and dive into a wide range of emotions. Donations for this project will go towards producing, mixing, mastering, pressing, video, and promotion of the album. This is the perfect way to include my fans and potential fans to participate in the making of and completion of the album. With your support I will be able to release "Suicide Note" in the manner I envisioned. In exchange for your donations to my campaign I’m offering a variety of incentives such as links to download the album, un-released songs, signed copy of the CD, Limited Edition Suicide Prevention Tee-Shirts, Posters, behind the scene footage downloads, backstage passes so we can meet each other, your name on CD linear notes, and video credits. Who knows we might win a Grammy. Thank You Imperator www.byanymeamsmusic.com